She Fucking Hates Me
by RigorMorton
Summary: What if the reason Hudson and Vasquez get along so poorly is because they like each other?


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at works/13700670.

Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: F/M Fandom: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Aliens (1986) Relationship: William Hudson/Jenette Vazquez, William Hudson/Vasquez (Aliens) Character: William Hudson, Jenette Vasquez, Vasquez (Aliens), Dwayne Hicks Additional Tags: Aliens, Explicit Language, Monsters, Secret Crush, Making Out, Horror, Science Fiction, Enemies to Lovers, Resentment, Awkward Sexual Situations, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Mild Hurt/Comfort Stats: Published: 2018-02-16 Words: 2026 She Fucking Hates Me

by RigorMorton

Summary

What if the reason Hudson and Vasquez get along so badly, is because they like each other? "Vasquez?" Hudson says, voice shaking slightly. "I got something to tell you." The woman rolls her eyes, feeling as annoyed as ever by the whiney marine. "Hudson, don't. No death confessions. We're gonna get out of this, so just shut up."

Notes

Hudson had it bad for Vasquez. I know the "he teases you because he likes you" trope is frowned upon today, but I don't care. I will die on this hill.

See the end of the work for more notes

Hudson swallows thickly, lightly knocking the back of his head on the wall behind him, and licking the perspiration off his upper lip in frustration.

He can't believe this is happening. He's stuck in a small room with Vasquez (who's awfully calm, by the way), with a face hugging alien that's hiding, God knows where, and both marines are out of ammo. This day just seems to get worse and worse, and he can't help but feel death is imminent.

"Vasquez?" Hudson says, voice shaking slightly. "I got something to tell you."

The woman rolls her eyes, feeling as annoyed as ever by the whiney marine.

"Hudson, don't. No death confessions. We're gonna get out of this, so just shut up."

Hudson shakes his head. "Maybe we'll get out of this room, but what then? Those things are still out there. We're not going back home, Vasquez. Maybe one of us'll make it out, but not both of us. I gotta get this off my chest."

"What?" She sighs, clutching her empty firearm tightly.

"First of all…" He puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry about Drake."

Vasquez doesn't reply. She just looks down at her gun, shutting her eyes with a sigh. Just the mere mention of his name hurts.

"And.." Hudson continues. "I give you a hard time a lot, but in all actuality, I think you're pretty cool."

Vasquez slowly turns her head to look at him - a look of annoyance and confusion on her face.

Hudson immediately feels intimidated. More so of her, than the alien in the room with them.

"What?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"I pick on you because..… I like you. I think you're attractive and I just want excuses to talk to you."

"The fuck are you talking about, pendejo? If you wanna talk to me, you just do it. You don't call me a man and make jokes about my immigrant status, man." She scoffs with disgust.

"I tried that already. Don't you remember?"

Vasquez looks at him through squinted eyes. "What?"

"Before we met, you caught me staring at you, and gave me a dirty look. Then when we were introduced, I was nice to you. Flirtatious even and you blew me off. Notice how that's when the teasing started? Not that that's any excuse for being a jackass, but it's not like I could flirt again after that. I didn't want to just never talk to you again."

Vasquez pauses, giving a confused look. He's right. She was really cold when they met, and she's unsure why. Probably because how goofy and loud he was. She does have to admit to herself that the loudmouth goofball has grown on her a bit.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for being an asshole. I just like you is all."

Vasquez shakes her head, still looking annoyed. "Man, what is this grade school? You're a grown ass man. You pull girl's pigtails too? Christ."

Hudson realizes she's right. He's been acting like a child. He really didn't know how else to interact with her though. The only thing he could've done differently is not talk to her at all, and then she probably wouldn't know he exists.

Vasquez looks at her fellow marine, sitting there looking like a scolded child, and lets out a hesitant sigh. It's really weird to imagine hurting Hudson's feelings. But now that she knows it's possible, she feels a tiny bit bad. She decides to throw him a bone - a backhanded compliment, if you will.

"You know….when I first saw you….. I thought you were handsome."

Hudson quickly looks up - eyes wide with surprise, but Vasquez quickly cuts him off before he can speak, by lifting her finger up sternly.

"And then of course, you spoke." She grins.

Hudson chokes back a laugh before the two marines share an out loud chuckle.

"Ya know what?" Hudson asks, coming down from his laugh. "Fuck this sitting ducks bullshit. I say we get up, find that face hugging fuck, and kick its ass." He stands up, reaching his hand out to help Vasquez up.

She grabs it. It's sweaty and dirty, but it's the first physical contact she's had with him, that didn't include violence of some sort, and it's kinda nice.

The two share an awkward look, before Hudson stomps across the room clutching his gun.

She assumes he'll use it to hit the alien with, so she follows right behind him, doing the same. It's strange how an hour ago, he was being a whiney little bitch, and now he's suddenly grown some balls. Maybe a little confidence boost is all he needed.

There's a knocked over shelf lying on its side on the floor. Hudson slowly steps toward it stretching his neck out to see if the alien is hiding behind it. Nothing.

"Damn." He mutters to himself. He knows that'd be too easy.

Vasquez gulps and kicks the shelf over with a loud thud.

Sure enough the spider like creature is rattled by the noise and scurrys out from underneath a desk.

"Get em!" Vasquez growls lifting her gun up, getting ready to deliver a blow.

At first it runs away from her, and far too fast for her to hit it, but she tries anyway. Her gun comes down hard and fast, hitting the hard tile floor with a loud crack.

Unfortunately, her miss gives the creature a split second (which is all it needs) to attack. Before she can even lift her gun, the alien is leaping toward her face.

She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, prepared for the worst, but instead of feeling wet, sticky pressure around her face, she hears a battle cry and is suddenly tackled down to the ground by Hudson.

She hits the tile with a grunt - a sharp sting going up her back.

He's heavier than he looks and he smells musky - a strange mix of sweat and deodorant.

Hudson shudders as the face hugger runs up his back.

Vasquez buries her face in his shoulder, and he presses his into the crook of her neck with his arms crossed over both their heads as a protective wall.

The creature shrieks in frustration, unable to find a face to attach itself to.

There's not a lot that scares Vasquez, but the thought of one of those things forcing its phallus down her throat to lay eggs, and having her chest burst open later, is making her shake underneath her fellow marine.

She'd feel ashamed, but she can hear his heart beating out of his chest. He's just as terrified.

The two lie still, doing nothing but panting while the alien runs up and down Hudson's back in confusion.

"We can't just lie here forever." He whispers.

"I know, but it bleeds acid. How are we supposed to kill it at close range?"

"We could trap it. Like under something."

"Ok. But first we have to get it off your back."

"I got a plan. Sorta."

Hudson grabs a notebook that's lying next to him on the floor. He quickly chucks it across the room, hitting the wall on the other side.

Surprisingly the shitty, bare minimum plan works. The alien leaps off his back and scuttles across the room to investigate the noise.

Both marines immediately scramble up to their feet without hesitation.

They only have mere seconds to gather themselves. The creature spots them instantly.

Vasquez bolts for the turned over bookshelf, putting every inch of strength she has into pulling it up.

Hudson runs in front of it, giving his fellow marine a nod. The two hadn't had time to discuss a plan, but they both just understood each other.

Hudson starts stomping his boots loudly into the floor, trying to get the alien to come after him. It works. The thing leaps across the room, flying gracefully through the air. To the terrified marine, it feels like slow motion - like the world around him has just stopped. Unfortunately, that's not the case. He's got seconds to react. He looks over at the woman behind the shelf, giving her another nod, and quickly moves out of the way.

Vasquez grunts, pushing the shelf over as quickly as she can. It hits the floor with a deafening bang, trapping the alien in between one of the shelves and the floor.

She lets out the biggest sigh of relief, along with an exhausted chuckle.

"Woo! Yeah!" Hudson showboats. "I am the ultimate badass! State of the badass art! You do not wanna fuck with me!"

Vasquez rolls her eyes with a groan. He's so obnoxious. Now she remembers why she's mean to him. "Oh my God, do you ever shut up?"

She watches his face fall and before he can start whining about it, she grabs him by the cheeks and presses her lips roughly to his.

Hudson's eyes widen with shock. He did not see this coming. It's not until her tongue penetrates his smile, that his eyes close in response.

A breathy moan escapes him when their tongues touch for the first time - wet, slick heat filling his mouth. He starts to relax, putting his hands on her hips, and pulling her into his chest.

Vasquez is rough and needy like he just knew she would be.

Kissing Hudson is not as gross as Vasquez imagined it would be. It's quite nice, actually. His warm tongue washes over hers with this skilled gentleness and she has to hold back in order not to moan in his mouth.

She's pleasantly surprised how gentlemanly the man is. She's always thought of him as a pig - the kind of weasely douche that pressures his date into prom sex in the back of a station wagon. Yet, his hands remain on her hips, not even trying to travel down, sneakily. This makes her want him even more.

Vasquez groans, shoving him into the desk behind him. Hudson puts up no resistance. He sits down on it, pulling her roughly into him as she pushes him to lie all the way down.

She climbs up quickly, straddling his waist, kissing him aggressively. It's sloppy and rough - their teeth clanking together as they pant into each other's mouths.

Hudson can't believe this is actually happening. He always thought she hated his guts. Hell….that was part of the appeal. Her disdain for him was irresistible. Not that he's disappointed that, that's no longer the case.

Unfortunately, the sound of heavy boots running and squeaking on the floor, approaches. Their fellow marines have found them and are coming to the rescue.

He groans, feeling Vasquez pull off his lips with a frustrated sigh.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Now these pendejos wanna show up? Fuck."

The two hesitantly part, knowing the incessant teasing that would be coming their way if they're caught.

They give each other a look, clearing their throats as the calvary approaches.

"Are you guys ok?" Hicks yells out in front of the window.

Hudson gives an unenthusiastic thumbs up.

Hicks nods and pulls out the blow torch.

There's this awkward silence between the two of them while they wait for the whooshing blue light to finish the job.

Neither can say much. The glass isn't sound proof and everybody's watching.

The two try their best to hide their frustration and disappointment, and it might work on the others, but they can see it on each other's faces - feel it in the air.

They could always sneak away later, but Hudson wonders if Vasquez will want to. 'She'll come to her senses, realize I'm a creep, and throw me out of her life.' He thinks to himself. 'Either that or we'll die. Great.'

Poor Hudson never was lucky in love. His obnoxious facade and goofy mannerisms might have something to do with that. Everything to do with that.

However the smirk Vasquez gives him before she walks out the door Hicks just removed, leads him to believe this may just be his lucky day. Well, with the exception of the monster like aliens trying to kill him and his whole crew, of course….

End Notes

I'll probably write more with these two. I ship it so hard and nobody writes for them. That needs to change.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
